I Meant To Say No
by Brookebynature
Summary: Vodka before their God son's christening, her skills as a temptress, and his inability to say no to her had gotten them in that hospital room. Now Lucas is sure that somewhere along the way, among the cursing and the insults, he'd agreed to a vasectomy.BL


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters or the show 'One Tree Hill' or Ryan Seacrest

**A/N- **So this is yet another one shot. I can't help myself, I just have to keep writing them. And just when I thought I was out of ideas for another after this, I re-watched an episode of our beloved 'One Tree Hill' today and was inspired!!!!!! But this is it for now so I hope you enjoy :) Oh, and don't forget to review at the end! xxx

**

* * *

**

**I Meant To Say No**

It hadn't turned out like he'd expected it to. She'd come around to his house right before the christening of baby James with a bottle of vodka, saying that they could have just a drop, because no doubt the whole affair would be boring and they would need something to entertain them. Everything seemed more funny, more light-hearted when they were drunk.

He'd meant to say no.

They'd had a couple shots. Nothing too heavy because they didn't want to appear as the irresponsible godparents and have to face the wrath of Haley and Nathan when it came to matters of their baby boy. She'd worn a mid-length dress, costing way too much no doubt, judging by it's designer label, and asked him whether she looked hot.

He'd meant to joke. He'd meant to say no.

He told her yes, but more importantly, she looked beautiful.

She'd smiled somewhat awkwardly, whispering "Thanks Luke" as she rubbed a hand over a cold arm. She'd wanted Nathan and Haley to christen James in the Summer when she could have worn a pretty dress and not felt cold. They'd chosen late Fall instead, many weeks into their respective lives at college.

She'd asked whether he missed her, and the time they used to spend together doing absolutely nothing. That time had meant absolutely everything to him, and even now, he refused to admit that. They had separate lives in separate states (She was in New York, he was in North Carolina) and would do nothing to compromise their future prospects.

"Do you miss me?" She'd asked, her hazel eyes hopeful for a reply that she wanted. He'd meant to say no.

"Every day." He'd replied instead, his eyes shutting for a moment as he gathered what thoughts he could, while she just watched and waited.

He'd thought that maybe it was the vodka talking.

"Does the truth always come out when you're drunk?" She'd then questioned, one of her eyebrows raised as polished finger nails rested on soft skin. She hadn't once lost her sense of style.

He'd meant to say no. He'd meant to tell her that that was only a saying, and that it hadn't ever been proven. Instead, he'd told her yes, or at least, he thought so.

Her eyes had been shinning, coated in their black mascara for special occasions, her lashes longer than normal due to extra layers, her lips ruby red as stark contrast to the black dress. She'd joked that she looked like she was going to a funeral rather than a christening, straightening up his tie as she did so.

He'd felt her breath against his neck, and even after the time apart and the mutual decision to be friends rather than lovers, it had made his knees weaken much more than any other moment with any other girl had done.

-

"Do you think we can stay friends after this break?" She'd asked him. "I'd like to."

He'd meant to tell the truth. He'd meant to say no. That they couldn't possibly be friends anymore because it was too hard for him, and he couldn't bare to hurt her yet again. It was easier being nothing because then at least they didn't have to decide whether to suppress feelings or risk everything.

"Of course."

She'd kissed him then, on his cheek, her lipstick smudging across his skin and losing its brightness on hers. When she stood back, she reapplied it, pouting until her lips had been covered, before giving him a big smile.

"You'll come and visit me in New York?" She'd checked hopefully.

"Yes."

"And I can come and stay here when I visit you?"

"Yes."

"And your Mom will let me sleep in your room?"

He'd meant to stop then, tell her that perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. He'd meant to say no, and that maybe it would be easier if she just stayed in a hotel.

"My Mom wouldn't have you staying anywhere else."

"We should make it a monthly thing." She'd said. "One month I'll come here, the next you could come to New York."

"Okay?"

It had been somewhat of a question more than an agreement. He hadn't really had any say in the matter, but at the time, _that _hadn't mattered because she had been stood probably too close to him with the kind of look in her eye that told him she was about to make him feel alive.

"I know this little café where they do the best hot chocolates in New York." She had said, taking a seat on the couch of his Mother's living room, a few baby toys scattered across the place as a result of his baby sister.

"Sounds good." He'd replied with a grateful smile for her friendliness, knowing that the situation and the atmosphere between them at that time could have been so much worse, so much more awkward. "And when you visit me, I know this little café where they do the best hot chocolates in Tree Hill."

She'd giggled, displaying dimples and magnetic lips.

"Do you regret things with Peyton?"

He'd meant to say no, simply to spare her feelings. Though the two of them weren't together any more, Lucas didn't regret the choice he'd made, perhaps just the way in which he had made it. It hadn't worked, but nobody could say they hadn't tried, and if the memories was all he'd gotten out of it, they were enough.

He'd wanted more than just the memories with Brooke.

"No, I don't."

She'd surprised him by not looking sad or even a little hurt. Instead, she had nodded, perhaps thinking back to her other relationships.

"Do you regret things with me?"

"Which time?" He'd asked, her arm shielding herself involuntarily from him.

"Either time."

"No."

"Do you regret anything?"

He'd meant to say no then, because he hadn't wanted to cause tension, and if they carried on, they were going to be late for James' christening.

"I regret not loving you more than I loved her. I regret not finding out in time, that in actual fact, I did…"

"Do you love me now?" She'd interrupted, her eyes wide. "More than her? More than you used to love me?"

"I want to."

"Could you?"

He'd meant to say no. It would have been easier that way, and they would have made the christening on time without having to make up excuses as to why they were arriving late.

"Would you let me?" He'd replied instead.

Her arms had been a little limp, a sort-of tired expression on her face at the fact that once again, they were doing _this_. "Yes."

"Then I could love you more than anyone in the world."

She'd kissed him then, lips painted for the second time, smudging for the second time, across _his_ skin for the second time. He'd drawn her chin to him, tilting her head a little to give her that much more elevation. She'd clung to his shirt, not loosely like he might have expected, but tightly, expectantly, impatiently as he'd nibbled her bottom lip lightly, eliciting a moan before running the tip of his tongue over the stinging patch.

"Do we have time to do this?" She'd asked breathlessly, breaking their kiss momentarily to get her answer.

He meant to say no. He should have said no. But this was Brooke Penelope Davis, and once again, he was powerless before her. He'd simply nodded, letting her remove the tie and the buckle of his belt, quick fingers undoing buttons as he slid down the zip of her dress, and both were left in only underwear in a matter of seconds.

-

They'd snuck into the church clutching each other's hand, trying to stifle giggles and tip toe so as not ho have heels clacking on the hard floor. Haley had glared at them where they had taken their places at the front of the service, but luckily hadn't missed the start, only to initial greetings.

She'd smirked at him and he only had enough left in him to fight the urge to kiss her there and then.

"Where the Hell have you two been?" Nathan had demanded when the service was over, and they were stood on the grass outside of the church, Haley proudly showing James off to the guests.

"You shouldn't say Hell in church." Brooke had answered. "It's disrespectful."

"You two were late to your god-son's christening! _That's_ disrespectful."

"Sorry man." He'd said, meaning it in a sense, but when he thought about what he might have sacrificed to get there on time, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

"We weren't that late Nathan." Brooke had told him sweetly, trying to be as cute as possible so that they wouldn't get into trouble. Nathan had simply rolled his eyes and walked back to Haley.

The weather had been perfect, the afternoon drama-free as he and Brooke had posed for pictures with their god son.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Karen had asked suspiciously, trying in vain to keep control of her young daughter. Parenting for her hadn't been that much easier the second time round.

They'd meant to say no. But a giggle from Brooke gave it away, and all Karen had done was shake her head with a smile.

-

"How the Hell did this happen?" Karen had spat, in the kitchen once again as he had faced telling his Mother that he had gotten Brooke pregnant. "I mean, I know how it happened…" She had mumbled exasperatedly "But didn't you two use…protection? After everything the first time?"

"We just didn't…" He'd trailed off, clutching Brooke's hand underneath the table. He'd been pretty sure that at that point, he wished he hadn't started talking.

"I'm sorry Karen." Brooke had apologised sincerely, a hand resting on her stomach that was nothing other than flat and toned.

"Did the issue of protection not come up?"

The two of them had looked sheepishly at each other, apologetic smiles for the uncomfortable situation.

"Did Luke do something bad Mommy?" His sister, Kayla had asked, big round eyes staring up at Karen.

She'd meant to say no. But her disappointment that the two teenagers had gotten themselves into a situation reminiscent of hers all those years ago had taken over. And all she'd done was nod.

-

"Lucas it hurts!" Brooke snaps, his knuckles turning whiter by the second. He's not sure when it was that he lost all feeling in that hand, but he can guess that it was around the time she smacked him for making a joke about the hospital gown she's wearing.

"I'm sorry baby." He tells her, knowing there's not much else he can do. Panic is starting to set in and it's taking all he has right now to stay in the room. "Maybe try some of those breathing exercises we did."

"Those damn classes aren't going to help now." She spits through gritted teeth and a pained expression. "You know what Lucas Scott? You're having it snipped when we're done here."

When he laughs, she grabs his hand even tighter, causing Lucas to wince slightly in pain. "I mean it. No more kids, no more pain. You can make do with this one."

Had he been able to pay full attention to her words, he might have been slightly worried over her maternal instincts. Though never one to admit to liking children, Brooke had been great with James, prompting Lucas to never question her skills as a mother. But the past few hours had been cause for concern, and all he can is mumble "_Okay_" to her suggestion.

Yet when the pain is over after hours of pushing and screaming and tears that they're not ready to be parents, he watches as Brooke is handed their son, and she plants the most delicate of kisses on his forehead.

"You name him Luke." She whispers, tracing the features of their newborn son as the nurse allows everyone to pile into the hospital room, Karen crying, Haley close to crying, and Nathan not knowing what to do in it all.

Though he hates to admit it, Brooke's constant banter about the hotness of Ryan Seacrest had caused him to think about the name, and he had come to liking it more than he ever thought possible.

So when he tells her the name of their son: Ryan Keith Davis-Scott, she can only argue for his surname.

"He has to have your last name." She tells him. "Not mine."

It's a flurry of hugs and kisses, tears and proud smiles as they all welcome the new arrival, Brooke an emotional new mother, and him, a slightly confused new father.

"You okay man?" Nathan asks him, staying at the edge of the room as the women coo over Ryan's dark hair and green eyes. He looks just like Lucas, but with Brooke's colouring and infamous dimples.

"Uh, I think so."

"You think so?"

"I don't really know." He mumbles, frowning. "It seemed to be going really slowly and then everything happened at once and I think somewhere along the way, I agreed to a vasectomy."

"So Brooke told you to get it snipped and you said yes?" Nathan chuckles.

Sighing with a smile, Lucas can only shake his head at his own powerlessness before Brooke Davis. They were here, right now, because of that, and it's nothing anybody hadn't already known.

"I meant to say no."

* * *

Please review xxx 


End file.
